Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10x + 4 = 2x + 6$
Solution: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(10x + 4) - 2x = (2x + 6) - 2x$ $8x + 4 = 6$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(8x + 4) - 4 = 6 - 4$ $8x = 2$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\frac{8x}{8} = \frac{2}{8}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{4}$